Until Then
by HCSunrise
Summary: She thought he was exaggerating when he said he had written her a thousand letters. One day and one accidental discovery may find her husband's claim was not so far from the truth...Please RR


Well, what can we say?

We're back! How long has it been?lol Both our lives have been crazy leaving little to no time to write, but we finally have another idea to put down on paper(or computer screen,whatever)

We hope you enjoy this story and plase be sure to let us know what you think! Every word is read and appreciated!

...00000...

"Just give me a few moments, Nakoma. I'll be right out."

Pocahontas chuckled as she unlocked the door to her small cabin in Jamestown. Her friend certainly was impatient at times. They had planned to spend the entire day together, sharing a picnic by the river and laughing just as they used to do as children. Even Pocahontas admitted that ever since her marriage, their friendship had been put on the backburner, so to speak. For this reason, today had been planned and had gone off without a hitch.

Almost

They had been halfway out of the settlement when her husband had jogged up beside them, quite out of breath. After tossing them both a glare, he had addressed his wife. "I need a favor."

One glance at her friend and Pocahontas immediately felt the guilt set in. "Right now? John, can't you see I'm on my way out."

He shot Nakoma an apologetic glance and pulled her aside. "Pocahontas, I'm sorry. I know you have plans with Nakoma and keeping you from them is the last thing I want to do, believe me." He placed his hands on her shoulders and met her gaze. "I know how important this is to you, but this is an intentional matter for me. Please?"

She sighed. "What is it?"

A thankful smile lit his face. "We have a situation. I can't tell you everything, only that it can only be resolved if certain papers are delivered to the king as soon as possible."

Pocahontas seemed intrigued. "And what could I possibly do?"

John's voice grew to a whisper. "What is not common knowledge, is that I have the papers in question." At her surprised gaze, he continued. "I know what you're thinking and yes, everything is legal. The king himself entrusted them to my care long before I returned to the New World. I was to keep them safe until he needs them once more."

She nodded. "What can I do to help?"

"Do you remember when we moved into the cabin, you asked me about a metal box?"

"The one I found when were unpacking your belongings that came over on the ship."

John nodded. "That's the one. The reason I didn't tell you anything about is because I never thought I would need anything that was inside of it. Until now."

His wife returned the nod. "The papers are in the box."

"Exactly." A sheepish grin crossed his face. "What I need you to do is get them out and wait at the house for me until I come to get them."

"John!" she exclaimed. "What about my plans! I can't very well just leave Nakoma. She's already upset with me for waiting this long as it is!"

"Pocahontas, please." He was begging now. "I won't be any longer than an house, I promise. I can't even tell you how important this is."

"Fine." She sighed. "One hour. That's it."

"Thank you!" He kissed her and she smiled. "Hurry now. I'll be along in a while." John kissed her once more, waved good-bye to Nakoma, and made his way back to where he had come.

Pocahontas returned to Nakoma and after apologizing profusely, explained the situation. As she had expected, Nakoma was not at all thrilled about the turn of events, but agreed to accompany her friend back to the house and wait the hour with her.

"You just better tell that husband of yours that he owes me." Nakoma muttered as she followed Pocahontas through the door.

She laughed. "I think he already knows, but I'll pass the message along." Setting her bag on the counter, she motioned to the living room. "Go ahead and make yourself at home. I'll be out as soon as I find those papers."

As she made her way through the house to the bedroom at the back, thoughts filled her head.

"Do you need any help?" Nakoma's voice rang through the air.""No thank you." she answered. "I'll be right out." 

Turning her attention back to the task, she began to rifle through the contents of the box. Papers of every shape and size were stuffed inside and nothing seemed to be in any particular order.

"John said the papers he needed were in a brown envelope." She sat back and shook her head. "I don't know he would be able to find anything in this mess."

A few more moments of shoving papers around the metal container and she spotted what she was looking for in a lone brown envelope. Taking it in her hand, she began to replace the papers she had taken out in an effort to find what she was looking for.

She was almost done when she spotted it. An unusually think envelope, stuffed so full with paper that Pocahontas thought it must burst. Setting John's papers aside, she reached out and took the think envelope in her hand.

A squawk from outside startled the woman and she dropped the papers she held. Turning to see a crow on the windowsill, the woman frowned. She used to be fond of the birds, but ever since she had moved to Jamestown, she found them more of a nuisance than anything. Shaking her head, she turned her attention back to her find, only to discover that in her moment of shock, she had dropped the envelope, spilling it's contents everywhere.

Silently cursing herself for her foolishness, Pocahontas began to collect the discarded papers that now seemed to be all around. As picked each one up, she began to notice that the papers, were in fact, letters. And the handwriting. It was almost identical to…

She held one closer to study it. Yes, the handwriting was, without a doubt, her husbands. Why would he have an envelope stuffed full with letters? Were they from an old flame? Why hadn't he told her about them.

Pocahontas glanced at the clock on the wall and then back at the letter she held in her hand. She knew she shouldn't. They were John's property, not hers. But then again…. John _had _said he wouldn't be home for at least an hour. …..

Making herself comfortable on the floor, Pocahontas placed the others aside and settled in to read what her husband had written. A small gasp escaped her lips when she saw that the letters were, in fact, for her.

The date was September 1607, only 4 months after he had left. _He must have just returned to England. _She thought to herself.

Shaking all thoughts from her head, she leaned against the bed and began to read.

My dearest Pocahontas….


End file.
